herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ren Haguro
Ren Haguro (羽黒 レン Haguro Ren) is the resident Kamen Rider of the World of Ryuki in Kamen Rider Decade. Fictional Character Biography Ren Haguro is a former journalist of the Atashi Journal and Shinji Tatsumi's former best friend, mysteriously leaving the group three years ago without explanation. Ren has the ability to transform into Kamen Rider Knight and use the power of his Contract Monster, Darkwing. When Reiko is murdered, Ren enters the Trial to find the Rider who possesses the Time Vent Card. After defeating Scissors, Ren encounters Decade in a brief confrontation before Zolda intervenes. Later while forced to fight Shinji who accuses him of playing a part in Reiko's death, Decade's fight with Imperer stops theirs. Soon after, Decade battles Knight with the former being the superior fighter until Abyss intervenes. After defeating Odin, Ren acquires the Time Vent card at the cost of being too injured to use it himself. Forms Just like the original Kamen Rider Knight, Haguro can transforms into Kamen Rider Knight through his Advent Deck and his V-Buckle. These are the following forms throughout the course of the series run. * Sight: 10km radius * Hearing: 25km radius * Maximum Running Speed: 80km/h * Highest Jump: 40m * Punching Power: (AP: 200) * Kicking Power: (AP: 300) This is Knight's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Darkwing. A melee-range Kamen Rider designed for chivalrous 1-on-1 combat, Knight can use the Dark Visor rapier as both a weapon and to execute his Vent abilities. His Final Vent is Hishouzan, running at the opponent with Wing Lancer in hand as Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape as he leaps into the air, wrapping himself with the cloak as they descend in the form of a drill using Wing Lancer as the tip to impale the opponent. File:Wing_Knight_Advent.JPG|'Advent' (AP: 4000): Summons Darkwing. File:Wing_Knight_Nasty_Vent.JPG|'Nasty Vent' (AP: 1000): Darkwing executes Sonic Breaker. Darkwing launches a sonic attack to disorinent an opponent File:Wing_Knight_Guard_Vent.JPG|'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Darkwing assume cape form and execute Wing Wall. Darkwing's wings become a cape to block attcks. File:Wing_Knight_Sword_Vent.JPG|'Sword Vent' (AP: 2000): Summons Knight's Wing Lancer. File:Wing_Knight_Trick_Vent.JPG|'Trick Vent' (AP: 1000): Knight can execute Shadow Illusion'' creating up to any number of copies of himself. File:Wing_Knight_Final_Vent.JPG|'''Final Vent (AP: 5000): Knight and Darkwing perform '''''Hishozan. Darkwing lands on its master's back to form a cape as he leaps into the air, wrapping himself with the cloak as they descend in the form of a drill using Wing Lancer as the tip to impale the opponent. Equipment *Dark Visor - Sword-like Visor for Knight to summon the Advent Cards' powers to him and other Riders if he used theirs. *Wing Lancer - Lance modeled after Darkwing's tail. *Wing Wall - Cape-like shield modeled after Darkwing's wings. Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycles that used by Riders to enter Mirror World. Gallery 20090301 664806.jpg P1030068.jpg 20090301 664870.jpg Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Rivals